Kiss me sweet
by kittyfree
Summary: Mini fics à chapitre  UA, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas etc... 

**Genre :** Yaoi, UA

* * *

**Kiss me sweet**

_Il existe un nombre infini d'adages qui parlent de l'amour. Certains le qualifie d'éphémère, d'autres de transcendant. Pour beaucoup, il demeure insondable voir totalement mystérieux. Il serait donc vain de tenter de définir ce sentiment car nous nous retrouverions devant autant de théories que de personnes interrogées._

_Mais malgré toutes ces facettes, un point semble revenir constamment._

_Pour la plupart d'entre nous, l'amour reste indispensable à toute vie. _

_Nous le recherchons derrière chaque nouvelle rencontre, chaque sourire ou caresses d'un soir. Nous le désirons, nous l'espérons. Et lorsque enfin, il semble à portée de main, que nous arrivons à le ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de notre être, nous n'avons plus qu'une idée en tête, nous raccrocher à lui de toutes nos forces._

_De ce fait, nous pourrions alors penser qu'une fois « capturé », l'amour nous est acquis, qu'il demeurera à jamais avec nous, nous accompagnant dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Qu'il vaincra tous les obstacles sans jamais faiblir ou nous trahir. Que jamais il ne nous blessera._

_Oui, nous pourrions le croire._

_Mais cela ne ferait que nous aveugler jusqu'au jour où la dure réalité viendra émousser ce sentiment. Et notre certitude en la pérennité de l'amour commencera alors à vaciller. _

_D'innombrables doutes envahiront peu à peu notre esprit et finiront doucement par prendre le dessus._

_L'amour commencera lentement à disparaître dans l'ombre de nos peurs._

_A partir de cet instant, nous nous persuaderons que jamais plus nous tomberons dans le « piège » de l'amour, que notre cœur demeurera à jamais dur et froid._

_Mais bien que nous soyons prêts à le jurer haut et fort, une toute partie de notre être continuera à espérer qu'un jour une nouvelle étincelle viendra à nouveau embraser cette partie de notre être.

* * *

_

Il pleut.

Les gouttes frappent avec force contre la vitre du salon.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année est assis dans un fauteuil. Il regarde d'un air absent la ville grisâtre qui s'étend à ses pieds.

Il ne semble pas avoir conscience de l'obscurité dans laquelle il est plongé depuis maintenant plus de trois heures, ni de l'engourdissement de son corps dû à une position gardée bien plus que nécessaire.

Rien ne semble le toucher.

Il regarde le paysage sans le voir.

Il entend les bruits de la ville sans les écouter.

Il est là sans réellement le vouloir.

Son seul souhait, à ce moment précis, c'est de rester le plus immobile possible.

Ne plus bouger.

Ne plus penser à rien.

Et peut-être que comme ça, la douleur s'en ira.

…

…

…

La sonnette de l'appartement se met à retentir.

Il ne réagit pas.

Pas un seul frémissement, pas un seul regard.

Juste une parfaite indifférence.

Mais le carillon retentit une seconde fois…

Puis une troisième fois…

Jusqu'à ce que, lassé, le visiteur indésirable n'utilise les grands moyens.

Un cliquetis se fait entendre avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre, laissant la lumière agressive du hall chasser l'obscurité de l'appartement.

Une voix se fait entendre mais le jeune homme n'y prête aucune attention.

Il continue de fixer les lumières de la ville rendues diffuses par le brouillard et la pluie.

Loin de se laisser décourager par ce mutisme, le nouvel arrivant réitère son appel tout en se rapprochant du fauteuil.

Pendant quelques instants, le jeune homme paraît percevoir vaguement le bruit des pas sur le parquet en bois de son appartement. Mais très vite, il en fait abstraction.

Il ne veut pas les entendre.

Il ne veut pas retourner dans cette froide réalité.

Il veut juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on l'oublie pour que lui puisse oublier.

Mais la personne s'obstine. Elle est à présent agenouillée près de son fauteuil et continue de l'appeler d'une voix calme, presque douce, un peu comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant qu'elle aurait peur d'effrayer.

« Duo ? »

Aucune réaction.

« S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Mais cette demande, chuchotée du bout des lèvres, ne semble pas trouver grâce aux yeux du jeune homme.

Alors, comme pour compenser le manque de réaction par un contact physique bien réel, une main vient se poser sur son avant-bras.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Duo. Ca fait plus de trois mois. Tu vas finir par tomber malade. »

Etrangement, le contact sur sa peau le dérange car malgré la barrière des vêtements, il peut parfaitement sentir une douce chaleur l'atteindre.

Et il ne veut pas de cette chaleur.

Il préfère demeurer dans la froide indifférence qui l'habite. Elle le protège, l'empêche de réfléchir… de se rappeler… de souffrir.

Il tente de retirer son bras mais une pression plus importante lui ôte tout possibilité de fuite.

« Regarde-moi Duo. », continue la voix.

Mais l'interpellé ne semble pas enclin à obéir.

Le nouveau venu laisse un discret soupir de résignation franchir ses lèvres avant de se lever pour faire le tour du fauteuil. Il vient se placer juste en face de son ami.

« C'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir. »

Cette annonce ne semble pas avoir d'effet.

« J'ai essayé Duo, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais malgré toutes mes tentatives, rien n'a changé. »

La voix se fait murmure.

« Je crois que tu ne veux pas être aidé. »

Le principal concerné se décide enfin à poser les yeux sur celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme son ami. Mais ce regard est vide de toute expression. Toute la force et la vie qui, autrefois, faisaient briller les iris améthystes d'un feu passionné, semblent aujourd'hui totalement absents.

Les deux hommes s'observent en silence durant quelques instants, cherchant peut-être, par ce simple échange, à se dire au revoir.

Mais l'invité « indésirable » finit par rompre le contact.

Sans plus une parole, il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et pose sa main sur la poignée. Durant quelques secondes, il semble hésiter espérant sans doute une réaction de la part de Duo.

Mais rien ne vient.

Alors il quitte l'appartement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un étrange silence.

Peu à peu, l'écho des pas s'estompent dans la cage d'escaliers et ce n'est que lorsque ce son s'est totalement éteint que Duo se décide enfin à quitter son fauteuil.

Avec lenteur, il traverse le salon. Il évite soigneusement les meubles. Ses yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il atteint le hall d'entrée, il s'arrête quelques instants. Il semble attendre quelque chose.

Peut-être que son ami revienne ?

Mais il n'y a personne derrière sa porte.

Il le sait.

Comme il n'y a plus personne dans sa vie.

Sa main se lève et vient frôler le métal froid de la serrure. D'un geste, ses doigts tournent le loquet de sécurité. Bizarrement, ce simple acte lui apporte une certaine sérénité.

Maintenant, il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Il l'a toujours su d'ailleurs… depuis **ce** jour. Il fallait juste attendre le moment opportun, celui où sa solitude ne représenterait plus une peur mais plutôt une fidèle compagne.

Duo se détourne de la porte et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Là aussi, il ne prend pas la peine d'allumer les lumières. A quoi bon d'ailleurs ? Il n'en a plus besoin. Ses pieds nus se posent sur le carrelage blanc, ne faisant aucun cas de la sensation de froid qui s'en dégage. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant le plan de travail, qu'il stoppe son avancée. D'un geste, qui ne laisse transparaître aucune hésitation, il ouvre l'un des tiroirs et y plonge la main. Il la ressort quelques secondes plus tard, laissant entrevoir la lame d'un couteau. Il referme ensuite consciencieusement le tiroir en prenant même garde de ne pas faire de bruit.

Il se laisse glisser doucement sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le meuble de cuisine.

Et là, il attend.

Il prend le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il a trouvé refuge. Il se souvient des bons moments. Des matins plein de douceur comme des soirées emplies d'éclats de rire.

Un sourire d'une mélancolie extrême se dessine sur son visage.

Il aurait aimé que cette période de sa vie ne prenne jamais fin.

Mais les évènements en avaient décidé autrement.

Le sourire disparaît sous l'afflux de pensées plus sombres, plus douloureuses.

C'est aussi dans cette pièce que tout a basculé.

…

…

…

La douleur est fugace.

Une sorte de violente brûlure qui lui déchire l'avant-bras.

Mais très vite, cette sensation est chassée par le battement frénétique de son sang qui s'écoule le long de son poignet.

Ses forces le quittent.

C'est rapide… très rapide. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Une seconde brûlure s'en suit.

Cette fois, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

Ses pensées s'envolent loin, très loin.

Il pense à ses amis, à ceux qui ont partagé sa vie.

Ils ne comprendront probablement pas son geste. Ils lui en voudront, le maudiront d'avoir été aussi lâche.

Mais la douleur qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs mois avait fini par prendre le dessus.

Il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

Il ne voulait plus être seul.

_Pardonnez-moi… pardonnez-moi.

* * *

_

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas etc...

**Genre :** Yaoi, UA, OOC

Un grand merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Kiss me sweet**

_Trois ans plus tard_

Dorothy avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où la porte s'était ouverte ce matin.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que l'approche des fêtes de Noël signifiait immanquablement « frénésie d'achat ». Et de toute évidence, la librairie de quartier où elle était employée depuis presque sept ans, ne faisait pas exception.

Dans un sens, c'était une excellente chose. Il était rare que ce genre de petit commerce tienne le coup face aux géants de la branche. Mais d'un autre point de vu, cette période de l'année engendrait forcément une hausse du stress chez la jeune femme. Et si en plus, on ajoutait à ça les cris des enfants, la musique de Noël qui tournait en boucle depuis l'ouverture du magasin ainsi que le fait que son collègue était ENCORE en retard… Il y avait de quoi péter un câble.

Ce fut sur cette note de joie et de bonne humeur que Dorothy sentit un petit air froid lui chatouiller la nuque.

Par réflexe, elle leva les yeux en direction de la porte d'entrée s'attendant à voir débouler un énième client en quête du cadeau idéal.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et devant la silhouette familière qui se dessinait dans l'encadrement, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses paroles de reproches.

« Tu es en retard ! »

« Je sais… je sais… je suis vraiment désolé. »

Le dit retardataire était emmitouflé sous un épais manteau noir, devenu blanc à cause des gros flocons de neige qui tombaient depuis l'aube. Muni d'un bonnet, d'une écharpe et de gants, il avait tout du bonhomme Michelin.

« Je vais finir par t'acheter un nouveau réveil si ça continue ! », marmonna la jeune femme avant de regarder son collègue avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé. « T'as pris de quoi te faire pardonner j'espère ? »

Le nouvel arrivant ouvrit les pans de son manteau et fit apparaître un sachet blanc sur lequel était imprimée une grosse brioche.

« Donne… donne… donne. », chantonna Dorothy en profitant d'une accalmie de la part des clients du magasin pour se jeter tel un fauve affamé sur les croissants chauds.

« Essaye d'en laisser un ou deux pour le patron. »

« On verra. »

« Goinfre. »

« Je sais. », claironna la jeune femme avant d'enfourner une bouchée avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Son collègue leva les yeux au ciel sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien de se mettre entre Dorothy et son petit-déjeuner.

« Où est le boss ? »

« Dans la réserve je crois. Il devait chercher un livre pour la commande d'une cliente mais ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'il a disparu. »

« Je vais aller voir. »

« Evite de lui dire que tu es encore arrivé en retard. »

« Mange tes croissants Dorothy ! », répondit-il tout en se dirigeant vers le fond de la librairie.

L'une des pièces attenante était réservée aux membres du personnel. Un petit divan de tissu rouge ainsi que deux fauteuils de la même teinte étaient placés autour d'une table basse. Une machine à café et un réfrigérateur étaient disposés non loin de là.

Le jeune homme se dirigea directement vers le fond de la salle, là où se découpaient trois casiers en métal gris. Sur l'un d'entre eux on pouvait lire le nom « Duo » en belles lettres manuscrites. C'est ce dernier qu'il ouvrit pour y déposer tout son attirail hivernal.

Une fois débarrassé, il quitta la salle de repos pour se rendre vers un escalier en colimaçon qui donnait accès à l'étage inférieur. Le propriétaire des lieux l'avait aménagé pour en faire une réserve, bien pratique durant la période de fêtes. Arrivé aux bas des marches, il n'eut qu'à passer la porte entrebâillée pour se retrouver au cœur d'un véritable océan de livres. Il y en avait partout. Les étagères, remplies à raz bord, montaient jusqu'au plafond. Certains cartons, à demi-éventrés, laissaient apparaître des ouvrages multicolores, tandis que d'autres, plus récents, étaient soigneusement entreposés près de l'entrée.

Habitué à ce capharnaüm, le jeune vendeur passa entre les étagères avec agilité, évitant soigneusement de toucher les piles de livre en équilibre. Au détour d'une allée, il finit par trouver la personne qu'il cherchait.

Perché sur une petite échelle, se trouvait le propriétaire de la boutique. Les yeux rivés sur les livres, il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il marmonnait les titres des différents ouvrages qui passaient à sa portée sans prêter attention à sa position devenue, au fil des secondes, de plus en plus précaire.

« Bonjour Heero. »

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement, ce qui suffit à faire vaciller l'échelle qui le soutenait. In extremis, son employé empoigna les barreaux métalliques, lui évitant une belle chute.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle _une entrée._ », s'exclama Heero en s'accrochant aux pans de la bibliothèque.

« Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur. », répondit le jeune vendeur avant de s'éloigner suffisamment de l'échelle pour que son patron puisse en descendre.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. »

« J'aurais peut-être dû frapper. »

« A mon avis… je serais quand même tombé. Je suis beaucoup trop maladroit pour mon propre bien. »

La réponse avait été donnée sur un ton calme. Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans la voix de Heero Yuy. C'était d'ailleurs une des grandes qualités de cet homme. Il possédait une patience à toute épreuve. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant que Duo avait été engagé dans cette boutique et jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre son calme. Il demeurait imperturbable en toutes occasions.

« Tu es en retard. », fit très justement remarquer le libraire en époussetant son pull et son jeans pour se rendre un peu plus présentable.

« Oui. Je suis désolé. »

« Encore des problèmes pour dormir ? »

Duo acquiesça.

« Tu devrais peut-être penser à consulter un spécialiste. C'est pas normal d'avoir ce genre de troubles du sommeil à ton âge. »

« Tu dois avoir raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir. », répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de recentrer son attention sur l'une des étagères. « Tu peux m'aider ? J'étais à la recherche d'un livre mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Je suis pourtant certain de l'avoir commandé il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Duo lui fut silencieusement reconnaissant pour ce changement de conversation.

« Quel est le titre ? »

Heero lui tendit la carte de commande que la cliente avait remplie.

« Il me semble que ça fait parti des derniers livres qu'on a reçus la semaine passée. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les sortir du carton. »

« Ceux qu'on a réceptionné vendredi ? »

« Oui. Je les ai mis près de la porte. », répondit Duo en montrant d'un geste le colis sagement posé à l'entrée.

Et ce fut sans plus attendre qu'ils se mirent en devoir de le déballer. Le jeune vendeur sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés et l'utilisa comme coupe-papier improvisé. Le scotch brun, qui avait probablement était mis là par un psychopathe au vue du nombre incroyable de couches d'adhésif superposées les unes aux autres, fini par céder. Heero ouvrit les pans du colis et plongea ses bras à l'intérieur pour en sortir un à un les livres. Duo l'imita et rapidement, il finit par trouver l'ouvrage que le libraire cherchait.

« C'est celui-là ? »

« Oui. », répondit Heero en prenant le recueil entre ses mains. Il laissa doucement ses doigts se promener sur la couverture en cuire marron comme si cet objet avait été un trésors d'une rareté sans égale.

Duo se prit à le regarder à la dérobée comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il observa ce regard rêveur qui ne quittait jamais le libraire ou encore la régularité des traits de son visage sur lequel quelques mèches brunes, un peu trop longues, tombaient de manière indisciplinée.

Heero avait beau avoir bientôt trente ans, on lui aurait facilement donné dix de moins. C'était un bel homme… un bel homme qui s'ignorait.

« C'est une édition assez rare. », dit le libraire l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées. « J'ai eu beaucoup de peine à la trouver. »

« Ca va faire une cliente satisfaite en plus. »

« Oui. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence tranquille avant que Duo ne reprenne la parole.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« On devrait remonter sinon Dorothy risque de venir nous chercher par la peau des fesses. »

Le libraire ne put retenir un rire silencieux avant de lui donner raison.

« J'espère que tu as pensé à amener des croissants. »

« Aucune chance que j'oublie ce _détail. _Si j'avais osé mettre les pieds ici sans le petit-déjeuner, je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité une minute à me déguiser en lutin de Noël pour me faire chanter des comptines sous la neige. »

« J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. »

« Mords-toi la langue Heero. Mords-toi la langue TRES fort. »

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

* * *

« Docteur, votre rendez-vous de 19h00 est arrivé. », dit une voix féminine dans l'interphone.

« Vous pouvez le faire entrer. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la porte du bureau s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le dernier patient de la journée.

« Bonsoir Duo. », dit Treize Kushrénada en s'avançant vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

« Bonsoir Docteur. »

« Je vous en prie, prenez place. »

Duo s'exécuta et s'assit dans l'un des confortables fauteuils en cuire marron qui faisaient face au bureau du psychiatre.

« Comment se passe votre travail ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire engageant. « Avec les fêtes qui approchent, vous ne devez pas manquer d'activité. »

« C'est assez animé. »

« Pas trop de stress ? »

« Non ça va. L'ambiance est bonne. J'ai même l'impression de ne pas voir passer les heures. »

« Ce secteur d'activité semble vous plaire. »

« Oui. J'étais sceptique au départ mais ça a accroché tout de suite. En fait, je me sens bien à la librairie. »

« Ca fait plaisir à entendre. »

« Et ça fait plaisir à dire. »

Nouveau sourire de la part du psychiatre.

« En fait, il y a juste une petite chose qui me dérange. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Les somnifères que vous m'avez prescrits… j'aimerais les arrêter. »

« Une raison particulière à cela ? », demanda Treize en griffonnant quelques mots sur ce qui semblait être le dossier de Duo.

« J'ai beaucoup de peine à me lever le matin et lorsque j'arrive enfin à mettre mon corps en marche, j'ai l'impression ma tête est encore à moitié endormie. »

« Si je me souviens bien, je vous avais prescrit ce genre de médication à cause des troubles sévères du sommeil dont vous souffriez. »

« C'est exact. J'étais arrivé à un stade où je ne passais plus une nuit correcte. »

« Ce manque de sommeil avait été l'un des facteurs aggravants de votre dépression. »

« Oui. »

Treize se cala un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Il scruta quelques instants Duo de son regard azuré avant de dire tout haut ce que tous les deux pensaient tout bas.

« Vous pensez être prêt à faire ce pas en avant ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Mais j'aimerais essayer. Ma vie a retrouvé une certaine stabilité depuis ces derniers mois et … je sais pas … je crois que j'ai vraiment envie de tenter le coup. »

« Dans ce cas, nous pouvons faire un essai. Je ne vais pas stopper totalement votre médication mais je vais vous prescrire quelque chose de plus léger. Ca permettra à votre organisme de s'habituer peu à peu et, si tout va bien, de faire la transition dans les meilleures conditions possible. »

Duo acquiesça.

Ce changement pouvait, certes, paraître minime mais pour lui c'était un grand pas en avant.

Trois ans auparavant, son esprit avait sombré dans une sorte de lac profond et sombre. Pendant longtemps, il avait été persuadé que jamais il ne pourrait remonter à la surface.

Mais petit à petit, effort après effort, les choses avaient changé.

A présent, il avait l'impression de nager toujours plus vers la surface de ce lac. Il y avait même des jours où il aurait pu jurer voir la lumière s'y refléter.

Il avait recommencé à espérer.

Espérer que, peut-être, dans quelques temps, il arriverait enfin à sortir la tête hors de l'eau et à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Peut-être arriverait-il enfin à se pardonner.

* * *

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas etc...

**Genre :** Yaoi, UA, OOC

Un grand merci pour vos reviews.

**Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent Noël ! (attention … on peut abuser des bishos mais pas du chocolat ;p )**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Kiss me sweet**

Il était à peine sept heures du matin, lorsque Duo déverrouilla la porte de la libraire.

Trop heureux d'échapper enfin au froid hivernal qui régnait à l'extérieur, il s'engouffra sans attendre dans la douce chaleur de la boutique. Dès son entrée, une légère odeur de papier vint lui chatouiller les narines. C'était agréable et familier. Puis, quelque chose de plus fort prit peu à peu le dessus. Des effluves de café de toute évidence.

Surpris de ne pas être seul à cette heure matinale, Duo se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Ses impressions furent confirmées lorsqu'il vit de la lumière filtrer à travers la porte entrouverte ainsi que la silhouette de Heero qui, debout devant la machine à café, semblait attendre patiemment que le breuvage brun finisse de s'écouler. Les mains dans les poches et l'air rêveur (ou peut-être tout simplement encore un peu endormi), il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

« Salut patron. »

Comme à l'accoutumé, le dit interpellé sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour Duo. »

« Je t'ai encore fait peur. »

« A ce rythme là tu vas écourter ma vie d'une bonne dizaine d'années. »

« On dit que les gens qui sursautent sont ceux qui ont quelque chose à cacher. Aurais-tu quelques squelettes dissimulés dans les placards de la libraire ? », demanda le jeune vendeur en allant déposer ses affaires dans son casier.

« Peut-être. »

Plus que la réponse en elle-même, ce fut le ton utilisé qui surpris Duo. Il y avait quelque chose d'énigmatique. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Heero, il ne vit qu'une tasse fumante tendue dans sa direction.

« Un café ? »

Le jeune vendeur acquiesça tout en mettant ses suppositions idiotes à la poubelle.

Il avança ses mains pour prendre le mug. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Heero. Le contact fut rapide et léger. Rien de déplacé.

Ce fut, toutefois, ce qu'une petite voix dans la tête de Duo semblait lui souffler, alors que lui même savait pertinemment qu'il en allait tout autrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se permettait ce genre de petit geste anodin. Une épaule frôlée, une main effleurée, des doigts touchés comme ce matin. Toujours de manière très naturelle et détachée. Mais si Duo arrivait à conserver une attitude imperturbable lors de ces occasions et ainsi tromper son monde, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Tous ces gestes étaient sciemment provoqués. Et à présent, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne le touche.

A bien y réfléchir, Duo était incapable de dire à partir de quand cette habitude s'était installée. La seule chose qui lui importait était que Heero ne s'en rende pas compte.

Jusqu'à présent, le libraire n'avait montré aucune trace de gêne ou de méfiance à son égard. Alors, Duo avait continué même s'il savait pertinemment que ce jeu était dangereux… surtout pour lui-même.

« Ca fait plusieurs matins que tu arrives en avance. »

« J'ai suivi ton conseil. »

« Tu as été voir un médecin pour tes problèmes de sommeil ? »

« En quelque sorte. », répondit Duo avant de plonger son nez dans son bol de café. « Et toi ? Quelle est ton excuse pour être ici une heure avant l'ouverture ? »

« Je devais préparer les plannings des semaines qui viennent. Comme Noël avance à grand pas, j'aimerais ouvrir quelques soirs en nocturne. »

« Jusqu'à quelle heure ? »

« Et bien si je me colle aux horaires des autres commerçants, jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. », répondit Heero en rajoutant un morceau de sucre dans son café. « Tu es partant ? »

Duo leva un regard surpris sur son patron. En règle générale, Heero proposait toujours en priorité les heures supplémentaires payées à Dorothy. D'une part parce que la jeune femme était là depuis plus longtemps que lui et d'autre part parce qu'en tant que jeune maman célibataire, ce genre d'offre était plus que bienvenue.

« Et Dorothy ? »

« Je lui ai déjà posé la question mais elle ne pourra pas se libérer. Un problème de baby-sitter apparemment. », expliqua-t-il. « Alors est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Voilà un problème de réglé. »

Heero s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils rouges et attrapa au passage le journal. Il commença à le feuilleter les pages s'attardant de temps à autre sur quelques articles de presse. Duo prit place dans le canapé qui lui faisait face et but tranquillement son café, laissant son regard se perdre sur les posters qui décoraient la pièce.

Un bon quart d'heure passa ainsi, dans un silence confortable.

Il n'y avait que le bruit des pages du journal qui se faisaient entendre ainsi que quelques voix qui filtraient depuis la rue.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo se mit à somnoler. La dose de somnifère que lui avait prescrit son médecin était, certes, moins forte mais elle n'était quand même pas sans effet. Lorsque Duo sentit sa tête vaciller dangereusement vers l'avant, il décida qu'il était grand temps de se lever. Tout en étouffant un bâillement, il quitta les bras accueillant du sofa pour poser sa tasse dans le petit lave-vaisselle que Heero avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt. Puis, tel un chat, il s'étira de tout son long.

« Par quoi tu veux que je commence ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son chef.

Ce dernier était toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

« Tu veux déjà te mettre en heure sup. ? »

« Honnêtement, si je reste encore cinq minutes sans rien faire, je vais finir par m'endormir. »

Heero referma son journal avant de le replier soigneusement.

« Tu peux t'attaquer à l'enregistrement des bons de commande. Si on arrive à prendre de l'avance pour l'inventaire de fin d'année, ça sera pas plus mal. », dit-il en se levant à son tour.

« L'inventaire prend autant de temps que ça ? »

« Avec Dorothy, on avait l'habitude de venir un dimanche. On commençait vers huit heures le matin pour finir vers vingt-et-une heures. »

« Je pensais pas que ça demandait autant de travail. »

« Et bien… disons que mon système de classement laisse légèrement à désirer. », répondit le libraire avec un petit sourire contrit. « Surtout dans la réserve. »

« J'avais remarqué ce léger détail. »

« On ne se moque pas de son patron. »

« Moi ?... jamais. », rétorqua Duo en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Lorsque Dorothy a commencé à travailler ici, elle a bien essayé de remettre un peu de cohésion dans ma façon de travailler, mais plus elle s'acharnait plus c'était le souk. », expliqua Heero. « Je crois qu'au bout de trois mois, elle a fini par baisser les bras. »

« Tu aimes ton désordre. »

« J'ai toujours été bordélique. Déjà lorsque j'étais petit. »

« J'ose même pas imaginer ton appart. »

« N'essaye pas. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« C'est à ce point-là ? »

« Tout le monde sait qu'il faut toujours me prévenir avant de débarquer chez moi… que je puisse ranger un peu. »

« Vive la spontanéité ! »

« Pas grave. J'ai assez peu de visite. C'est surtout ma sœur que ça rend folle. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des frères et sœurs. »

« C'est vrai ? », s'étonna Heero. « Je suis asocial à ce point-là ? »

« Non, c'est simplement le sujet qui ne s'est jamais présenté. »

« Et bien… pour la petite histoire… j'ai une demi-sœur qui s'appelle Hilde. Elle a trois ans de moins que moi. »

« Elle est mariée ? »

« Non. Elle préfère papillonner. Je crois que le mariage lui fait peur. »

« Vous êtes proches ? »

« Assez. Mais elle habite à plus de trois heures d'ici, donc on se voit moins souvent qu'on le voudrait. »

« Tu la verra probablement pour les fêtes. »

« Oui, elle doit venir passer le réveillon chez moi. »

« Il y aura aussi tes parents ? »

« Non. »

La réponse avait été donnée calmement. Mais le fait que Heero ne développe pas plus et ne donne aucune raison à, ce qui semblait être, l'absence de ses parents, incita Duo à ne pas poursuivre ses questions.

« Et toi ? », demanda le libraire.

« Moi ? »

« Tu as de la famille ici ? »

« Non, aucune. Je suis fils unique et mes parents vivent à l'étranger. »

« Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être séparé de sa famille. »

« J'ai l'habitude. »

« Tu vas les voir pour Noël ? »

« Non. Ils ont… d'autres projets. »

« Oh. »

Il y eut un petit silence embarrassant avant que Heero ne reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi pour le réveillon ? »

Duo leva un regard surpris sur son supérieur.

« Il n'y aura que Hilde est moi mais je peux t'assurer que tu passeras une excellente soirée. »

« C'est très gentil mais je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre soirée. »

« Tu ne t'immisceras pas et je me débrouille pas trop mal comme cuisinier. Tout ce que tu risques c'est que Hilde se montre un peu entreprenante lorsqu'elle aura bu sa deuxième coupe de champagne. »

« Merci beaucoup mais… j'ai déjà des amis qui m'ont proposé de passer les fêtes avec eux. »

« C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, c'est une invitation que je tenterai une autre fois. »

Duo acquiesça, un peu embarrassé.

« En tout cas, si tu changes d'avis. N'hésite pas à venir. Je fais toujours à manger pour un régiment. »

« D'accord. »

Le libraire lui offrit l'un des sourires qu'il aimait tant. Un mélange de charme et de chaleur que lui seul semblait savoir maîtriser.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas Dorothy entrer dans la boutique. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme lui glissa traîtreusement ses doigts gelés contre son cou qu'il revint sur terre… en couinant comme une fillette.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lorsque Duo rentra chez lui, il vit une petite note collée contre la porte d'entrée.

« Je rentre tard. Sois sage. Biz Léna »

Apparemment sa colocataire était de sortie ce soir.

Il ôta le petit post-il avant de pénétrer chez lui.

Ca faisait plus de deux ans maintenant qu'il avait emménagé ici. Dès le départ, il avait partagé ce grand appartement avec Réléna. Elle était encore étudiante à l'Université de Sanc et ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'habiter seule. Elle avait donc passé une petite annonce et avait vu défiler tous les énergumènes que la terre pouvait porter. Jusqu'à ce que Duo passe le seuil. Dès leur première rencontre, ils avaient accroché. La jeune femme était pleine d'humour et de joie de vivre. Une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour Duo. Elle avait un côté maternelle qu'il trouvait très attachant et apaisant.

Réléna cherchait un colocataire calme et un minimum ordonné, qui ne tenterait pas de la mettre dans son lit dès la première nuit ou qu'elle ne retrouverait pas, un soir, en train d'essayer ses sous-vêtements (cette perle rare était apparemment en voie d'extinction si elle se fiait aux gens qu'elle avait vus avant de connaître Duo).

Bref, leur cohabitation s'était bien passée et au fil des mois, ils étaient même devenus amis.

Réléna était l'une des rares personnes que le jeune homme avait acceptée dans sa vie, après sa sortie d'hôpital.

Une fois dans l'entrée, Duo alluma la lumière et se débarrassa de son manteau. Il eut la surprise de voir plusieurs sacs de voyages posés dans un coin de la pièce. Apparemment, sa colocataire avait déjà préparé ses affaires. Elle allait passer trois semaines en montagne avec toute sa famille. Au programme, ski, ski et … ski. Réléna lui avait proposé de venir avec elle, mais Duo avait poliment décliné son offre en expliquant que la neige et lui ça faisait deux.

La jeune femme n'avait pas discuté, trouvant naturel que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas autant qu'elle les joies de la glisse.

Mais les vraies motivations de Duo étaient tout autres.

Il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment fort pour se mêler aux autres et faire comme si tout allait bien. Il avait vraiment apprécié les invitations de Réléna et de Heero. Mais, malgré la toute partie de lui qui avait eu envie de dire oui, il n'avait pas réussi à sauter le pas.

Peut-être l'année prochaine…

Le regard de Duo fut attiré par une lumière rouge qui clignotait sur le répondeur. Par réflexe, il appuya sur le bouton.

_Vous avez 1 nouveau message. _

« Salut Duo. C'est Zechs. »

Le corps de Duo se tendit légèrement face à la voix si familière.

« Je sais que tu as d'autres projets pour les fêtes… mais… »

Il y eut un léger soupir, presque imperceptible.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes chez nous. J'aime pas te savoir seul. Et inutile de me sortir ton couplet sur … _Je suis invité par des potes_… Ca marche peut-être avec les autres mais pas avec moi ! »

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Désolé, je voulais pas me défouler sur ton répondeur. »

Nouveau silence.

« Ecoute euh… rappelle-moi s'il te plaît... A n'importe quelle heure, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

_Pour réécouter le message, veuillez appuyer sur la touche « dièse »._

_Pour effacer le message, veuillez appuyer sur la touche « étoile »._

Duo n'hésita pas.

_Vos messages ont été effacés.

* * *

_

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas etc...

**Genre :** Yaoi, UA, OOC

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Kiss me sweet**

Wufei déposa l'ensemble de ses achats sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Faire les magasins la veille de Noël s'était révélé une épreuve digne des douze travaux d'Hercule. En règle général, il s'organisait toujours quelques jours à l'avance pour éviter la cohue des fêtes mais cette année, son planning avait été si chargé qu'il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui.

Entre les cours du soir qu'il dispensait à la fac et ses propres recherches pour son mémoire qui accaparaient l'ensemble de ses journées, impossible de trouver cinq minutes de libre. Il aurait bien demandé un coup de main à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant près de trois ans mais ce dernier lui avait paru bien trop morose cette semaine pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit dans ce sens-là.

Wufei commença à sortir un à un les ingrédients qu'il avait acheté, contrôlant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Une fois ce petit check effectué, il put tracer mentalement la partie _faire les courses_ de sa liste des choses à faire avant la fin de la journée et ainsi passer à la tâche suivante qui s'avéra être la préparation du repas du réveillon. Résolu à tout mener à bien, le jeune homme se mit à l'oeuvre sans plus tarder.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard, que le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille vint briser le silence de l'appartement. Occupé à émincer minutieusement des légumes, Wufei ne se laissa pas distraire. Une fois les aliments prêts, il les plaça dans le wok avant de s'attaquer à la préparation de la viande. Une agréable odeur commença doucement envahir la cuisine, pour ensuite gagner peu à peu le reste de l'appartement.

Wufei avait hérité deux choses de sa mère : des traits indubitablement asiatiques ainsi que des talents indéniables de cuisinier (dixit ses amis qui n'hésitaient jamais s'auto-inviter pour manger). Tandis que son père européen lui avait légué un amour inconditionnel de l'art chinois ainsi qu'une capacité déconcertante à ignorer les gens, chose que le jeune enseignant en histoire de l'art mit en pratique lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Zechs dans son dos. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu et vint enlacer sa taille sans aucun complexe.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

« Pas pour le moment, merci. », répondit le cuisinier toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

Loin de l'abandonner à son sort, Zechs demeura contre lui, l'observant apprêter le canard par dessus son épaule.

« Je dois prévoir combien de couverts ? »

La question avait été posée avec calme même si Wufei savait qu'il abordait là un sujet sensible. De tout façon, à cette période de l'année, il avait l'impression de marcher en permanence sur des oeufs... alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

« Et bien... je pense que nous serons en tête à tête. »

« J'en déduis que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Duo. »

« C'est le silence radio de ce côté-là. »

La déception du Zechs était parfaitement perceptible.

Wufei laissa échapper un soupir discret avant d'éteindre le feu sous ses préparations. Le repas pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Il se tourna ensuite afin de faire face à son amant.

« Tu ne peux pas le forcer à venir vers toi. », fit-il très justement remarquer.

« Je le sais bien mais j'espérais que peut-être... je ne sais pas... les choses évolueraient. J'ai toujours l'impression de lui forcer la main. »

« Alors arrête de le relancer. Laisse-le vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. »

Les traits de Zechs se firent amers.

« La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, Duo s'est retrouvé aux soins intensifs. »

« Les circonstances étaient différentes. Vous veniez tous les deux de vivre une tragédie, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir son geste. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » rétorqua Zechs en s'éloignant de son ami pour aller prendre position contre le mur.

Les bras croisés, en une position évidente de défense, il laissa passer quelques instants avant de poursuivre leur conversation.

« Je savais qu'il culpabilisait pour ce qui était arrivé mais j'étais bien trop pris dans ma propre douleur pour me rendre compte qu'il en était arrivé au point de mettre sa vie en danger. Je l'ai laissé tombé. Un véritable ami n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

« Tu t'infliges des torts qui ne sont pas les tiens. Pendant trois mois, tu as été là pour lui, nuit et jour et cela malgré ta propre tristesse. », intervint posément Wufei avant de rajouter avec un peu plus de légèreté. « Je le sais mieux que personne, à l'époque nous nous sommes assez disputés pour ça. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de son ami mais il fut bien trop éphémère au goût de Wufei.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'aimais pas Duo. » dit Zechs sans reproche ni colère dans la voix.

« Tu te trompes, je n'ai rien contre lui. », lui assura son compagnon en franchissant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. « Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu arrêtes de t'auto-flageller et que tu tournes la page. Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais d'abord panser tes propres blessures avant de vouloir t'occuper de celles des autres. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Zechs ne répondit pas.

Mais pour Wufei ça n'était pas nécessaire. Trois ans auparavant, il avait pris la décision de rester auprès de son compagnon quel que soit les épreuves à surmonter et aujourd'hui, plus encore qu'hier, il comptait bien tenir cet engagement.

D'un geste apaisant, le jeune enseignant leva une de ses mains et vint la poser sur la joue de son ami. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seule minute pour pencher légèrement sa tête sur le côté et ainsi profiter plus pleinement de ce contact.

Plus que tous les mots de la Terre, la simple présence de Wufei auprès de lui lui permettait d'oublier pendant quelques instants les blessures encore vivaces de son coeur.

* * *

Ce fut avec un soulagement à peine contenu que Duo ferma la porte après le départ du dernier client.

Il faut avouer que ce vingt-quatre décembre avait été extrêmement chargé. Entre la masse des flâneurs qui n'avait fait que croître au fil des heures et l'atmosphère électrique qu'avait engendré le stress des cadeaux de dernière minute, la journée n'avait pas était de tout repos.

« Enfin terminé, s'exclama Dorothy en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Je ne sens même plus mes pieds.

Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, répondit Heero en vidant la caisse enregistreuse. La soirée ne fait que commencer.

Je sais, je sais. Heureusement que le repas du réveillon est organisé par mes parents cette année. Parce que je crois bien que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de me mettre derrière les fourneaux.

Toute ta famille sera présente ?

Une bonne partie et connaissant ma mère, elle aura probablement mis les petits plats dans les grands.

Ca devrait plaire à ta fille.

Je l'espère, répondit très sincèrement Dorothy. La période des fêtes est toujours un moment un peu délicat pour elle.

Je suppose que son père lui manque, devina Heero. »

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence et une infinie tristesse vint peu à peu transparaitre sur son visage. Mais sentant le regard inquiet de son patron posé sur elle, la jeune femme s'empressa de chasser ses pensées moroses.

Puis, comme si un regain d'énergie l'avait soudainement traversé de part en part, elle se leva avec un air déterminé.

« Ne nous laissons pas abattre pour si peu, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce soir, je compte bien ne m'intéresser qu'à ma famille et au repas fait maison !

Voilà une excellente résolution, approuva le libraire derechef. »

Le sourire de Dorothy ne fit que s'accroître un peu plus à cette perspective. Puis, elle se tourna vers Duo qui venait de descendre tous les stores métalliques des devantures.

« Et toi beau brun, quels sont tes projets ? »

Duo était sur le point de lui répondre la même excuse qu'il avait donné à Heero quelques jours plus tôt, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Etrangement, ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie de se cacher derrière de pieux mensonges.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi et légumiser devant la télé.

Tu ne devais pas passer le réveillon avec des amis ?

Comme mon patron est un esclavagiste, répondit Duo en espérant que cette petite pirouette suffirait à clore le sujet, je crois qu'une fois chez moi je n'aurai plus le courage de mettre les pieds dehors.

Comme je te comprends, affirma Dorothy avec une grimace éloquente. Mais contrairement à toi, le devoir m'appelle. »

Résolue à affronter le froid, la neige et la fatigue pour permettre à sa fille de passer une agréable soirée, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son vestiaire. Duo la suivit tout naturellement sans même remarquer le regard attentif que Heero posait sur lui.

Après avoir enfilé manteau, écharpe et gants, Dorothy lui fit deux énormes baisers sur les joues en lui souhaitant d'excellentes fêtes de Noël. Elle était sur le point de partir, lorsque son collègue la retint par la manche. Intriguée, la jeune femme l'observa fouiller dans son vestiaire pour en sortir, quelques instants plus tard, un joli sac aux motifs multicolores contenant deux paquets cadeaux décorés aux couleurs de Noël.

« Bonnes fêtes ma belle, lui dit Duo en lui glissant le sac dans les mains. »

La jeune femme l'observa quelques instants avant de lui sauter littéralement au cou et de le serrer avec tendresse.

« Merci Duo. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, murmura-t-elle avant de se décider à le lâcher. »

Les deux amis se firent face quelques instants avant de se mettre un rire comme des gamins un peu trop émus.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Ma mère ne me pardonnera pas si sa dinde devait refroidir à cause de moi.

Alors amuse-toi bien. »

Dorothy acquiesça avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de s'éloigner.

Duo l'entendit discuter quelques minutes avec Heero avant de quitter la librairie. Durant tout ce laps de temps, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il écoutait le timbre grave du libraire, appréciant les quelques rires que Dorothy arrivait toujours à lui soutirer. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la porte de son vestiaire sur laquelle se découpait son nom en lettres calligraphiées. L'écriture était élégante, sans aucune rature ni irrégularité. Duo y passa les doigts avec légèreté, comme s'il avait craint, par ce simple geste, d'en abîmer la perfection.

« Toujours là ? fit une voix derrière lui. »

Pris en flagrant délit, Duo sursauta.

« J'étais sur le point de partir, se justifia-t-il avec une voix parfaitement maîtrisée contrairement à son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé sous l'effet de la surprise. »

Occupé à enfiler son manteau, il entendit les pas de Heero se rapprocher. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que ce dernier apparaisse à ses côtés.

« Je voulais te donner ça, dit le libraire en lui tendant un papier soigneusement plié en deux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est juste au cas où tu changerais d'avis. »

Intrigué, Duo avança la main et pris le morceau de papier. Comme à son habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de frôler les doigts de Heero au passage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la note, il y découvrit une adresse qui lui était, jusque là, totalement inconnue.

« Mon invitation tient toujours, expliqua le libraire face à son air un peu perdu.

C'est gentil mais…

Surtout, ne le prends pas comme une obligation, l'interrompit-il. Comme je te l'ai dit c'est juste si tu changes d'avis. »

Touché par ce geste, le jeune homme ne sut que répondre. Ce fut Heero qui finit par détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et puis, ça permettra peut-être à ton _patron esclavagiste_ de se faire pardonner. »

Cette boutade eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire.

Sans plus insister, Heero se prépara à son tour à quitter la douce chaleur de la librairie pour le froid quelque peu mordant de ce mois de décembre.

Duo, lui, resta plongé dans ses pensées, son écharpe dans une main et l'adresse de Heero dans l'autre.

Lorsque le libraire reposa son regard sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air soudain rêveur de son jeune vendeur.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Duo leva son regard vers lui et acquiesça. Puis, d'un geste habitué, il passa son écharpe autour de son cou avant de glisser précautionneusement l'adresse de Heero dans la poche de son manteau.

Une fois l'alarme mise et la porte de la librairie close avec soin, les deux hommes s'attardèrent sous le haut-vent protégeant la devanture du magasin.

« Si on ne se revoit pas, je te souhaite un bon Noël, dit le libraire en lui tendant la main. »

Duo n'hésita pas une minute avant de glisser ses doigts contre les siens.

Etrangement, la première chose qu'il remarqua, fut que la main de son patron était un peu plus grande que la sienne. Elle l'enveloppait avec fermeté mais sans brusquerie. Puis, ce fut la chaleur agréable qui vint réchauffer sa peau froide qui le frappa. S'il avait pu, jamais Duo ne l'aurait lâché.

Et là... il prit enfin pleinement conscience d'une évidence.

Heero avait réussi, dieu seul sait comment, à prendre une place énorme dans sa vie.

Il avait d'abord cru à une simple attirance, une sorte de coup de cœur face à la gentillesse et au caractère avenant de son chef. Après tout, le libraire était un bel homme et lui, bien que blessé par certains évènements de son passé, n'était pas totalement insensible à son charme masculin. Mais à présent, il savait que ce qu'il ressentait était loin d'être anodin. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il vit ses vieilles peurs l'envahir à nouveau.

« Toutefois, si tu changes d'avis, poursuivit Heero sans se rendre compte du trouble qui habitait à présent son ami, sache qu'on passera à table vers 20h00.

A 20h00, répéta le jeune vendeur par automatisme. C'est noté. »

Le libraire acquiesça satisfait avant de relâcher sa main.

Le manque fut immédiat pour Duo. Cependant, il mit un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser transparaître. Les deux hommes se quittèrent donc sur un dernier au revoir et chacun parti dans une direction opposée.

Tout le long du chemin qui le ramena chez lui, Duo marcha d'un pas soutenu. Si le verglas ne s'était pas invité à la dernière minute, il se serait même mis à courir. Le jeune vendeur ne fit ni attention au froid qui lui mordait le visage, ni à la foule des derniers passants qui semblaient pressés de rentrer chez eux. Même une fois arrivé devant son immeuble, il délaissa l'ascenseur pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le séparaient de son appartement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée sur lui et le dos appuyé contre elle, qu'il se décida d'arrêter de fuir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. D'un geste las, il ôta son attirail hivernal, l'abandonnant sans aucun regret dans l'un des fauteuils du salon avant de se laisser lui-même tomber sur le canapé. Assis dans la pénombre, il écouta les bruits étouffés de l'immeuble.

Des portes que l'on claque, des chaises qui grincent sur les sols, des bribes de conversation totalement indistinctes, tout cela se mélangeait dans un étrange ballet qui traduisait parfaitement l'effervescence de ce soir de réveillon.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Duo sembla enclin à bouger ne serait-ce qu'une oreille. Mais, petit à petit, les derniers évènements revinrent le titiller. Malgré son envie de ne plus y repenser, il ne put empêcher son esprit de tourner et retourner chaque mot prononcé, chaque sentiment ressenti.

Ses yeux finirent tout naturellement par se poser sur son manteau.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il finit par se lever pour se diriger vers le fauteuil. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans l'une de ses poches et ne furent pas longs à entrer en contact avec un morceau de papier. Une fois le billet entre ses mains, le jeune vendeur vint se rasseoir dans le canapé. Il déposa, presque avec déférence, le morceau de papier sur la table basse. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait apercevoir l'écriture déliée de Heero, cette même écriture qui ornait son vestiaire à la librairie.

Comme s'il avait voulu se protéger d'une quelconque menace, Duo resserra ses bras autour de son corps, tandis que son regard, lui, ne quittait pas les quelques lignes qui lui faisaient face. Son esprit continuait à tourner à cent à l'heure et la proposition du jeune libraire ne cessait de revenir le tarauder.

Bien que déterminé à ne plus bouger d'un pouce jusqu'au lendemain, Duo ne put empêcher son regard de glisser jusqu'aux chiffres phosphorescents de l'horloge posée dans un coin du salon.

Elle indiquait 18h06.

...

...

...

Une heure plus tard, Duo rendit les armes.

* * *

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas etc...

**Genre :** Yaoi, UA, OOC

Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez-pas à me laisser votre adresse e-mail. Sans ça, je ne pourrai pas vous répondre de manière individuelle ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Kiss me sweet**

Immobile face à la porte d'entrée de son patron, Duo se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Quelle idée saugrenue de traverser la moitié de la ville en pleine soirée du réveillon pour ensuite faire le pied de grue sur un paillasson.

Car bien entendu, le jeune vendeur n'arrivait pas à se décider entre « petit a » faire demi-tour pour aller se terrer chez lui et oublier toute cette histoire, ou alors « petit b » appuyer sur cette sonnette qui ne cessait de la narguer.

A plusieurs reprises pourtant, Duo avait esquissé un geste en direction du carillon mais à chaque tentative, il avait fait marche arrière. A croire qu'il avait fini par développer un sens très aigu du ridicule.

Pour la énième fois depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, le jeune vendeur se traita mentalement d'idiot. Son regard quitta quelques instants la porte ainsi que la couronne de Noël qui y était suspendue, pour porter son attention sur la bouteille de vin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Il ne savait même pas si Heero appréciait ce genre de cadeau. Mais il faut dire que le choix n'avait pas été très large. S'il avait avait su dès le départ que ses pas l'auraient amené jusque chez le libraire, il aurait pris la peine de chercher quelque chose dans ses goûts, un peu comme il l'avait fait pour Dorothy et sa fille. Oui mais voilà, quand on se décidait à accepter une invitation une heure à peine avant le rendez-vous prévu, aucune chance de tomber dans l'originalité.

Duo s'était donc rabattu sur une bouteille de vin rouge (excellente notons le tout de même). Il ne pouvait décemment pas envisager de frapper à la porte de son patron les mains vides... tout du moins s'il se décidait enfin à signaler sa présence.

Le jeune vendeur en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'un éclat de rire, plus fort que les autres, se fit entendre depuis l'appartement. Duo aurait reconnu ce timbre grave n'importe où et cela même s'il était rare de voir Heero s'exprimer de manière si ouverte. Bien que toujours d'une humeur agréable, le libraire conservait cependant une certaine retenue sur son lieu de travail.

Ce fut peut-être la curiosité naissante de Duo face à cette nouvelle facette qui le décida enfin à sonner.

Le carillon tinta joyeusement à travers l'appartement, scellant une bonne fois pour toute le déroulement de cette soirée. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'une jeune femme apparaisse sur le seuil.

Elle portait des cheveux coupés courts et coiffés avec un soin tout particulier qui lui donnait beaucoup de classe. Quelques mèches foncées tombaient cependant avec un peu plus de liberté sur un visage fin et maquillé avec goût. Dans le regard bleu, qui n'était pas sans rappeler un autre à Duo, se lisait de la curiosité ainsi qu'une joie flagrante. Vêtue d'une robe de soirée noire près du corps, la jeune femme était réellement très séduisante.

« Vous devez être Duo ? » demanda l'inconnue.

« C'est exact mais... »

« Heero m'a dit que nous aurions peut-être de la visite. », l'interrompit-elle avant de le détailler de la tête aux pieds sans aucune gêne. « Et mes cartes parlaient d'un bel inconnu. »

« Vos cartes ? » répéta un Duo perplexe.

Face au regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme, il se félicita mentalement d'avoir opté au dernier moment pour des vêtements un peu plus classes que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Il avait troqué son sempiternel jeans pour un pantalon noir à pince ainsi que ses pulls trop larges pour une chemise d'un gris foncé. Cette tenue lui permettait de demeurer à l'aise tout en faisant réellement plus habillé. Un manteau sombre et bien coupé complétait le tout. En fait, le plus difficile avait été de mater ses cheveux. Ces derniers avaient cependant fini par rendre les armes et étaient à présent sagement attachés au bas de sa nuque.

« Hilde, laisse-le au moins entrer. » intervint une voix bien connue de Duo.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit un peu plus pour laisser apparaître la silhouette de Heero.

Vêtu d'un élégant pantalon noir et d'un pull en col V d'un bleu profond qui épousait son torse, son hôte se révélait comme à son habitude très séduisant. Mais il faut dire que cet homme était de ces personnes que même un t-shirt débraillé et jeans trop lâche n'arrivaient à entacher le charme naturel.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. », lui dit le libraire avec un sourire sincère. « Je t'en prie, entre. »

Duo s'exécuta et passa entre ses deux hôtes.

Il ne put le voir mais Hilde continua son examen physique avant de faire une moue appréciatrice à son frère. Ce dernier la fusilla des yeux, sachant pertinemment que cela n'impressionnerait en rien sa petite soeur.

« Je peux prendre ton manteau ? » demanda Heero en reportant son attention sur son invité.

Duo acquiesça. Mais avant de s'exécuter, il lui tendit la bouteille qu'il avait apportée à son intention.

« Merci pour l'invitation. »

Le libraire pris le cadeau avant de fixer son regard au sien.

« Merci de l'avoir acceptée. »

Face à cette réponse et au timbre chaleureux qui l'avait prononcée, un sourire naquit tout naturellement sur le visage de Duo. Il en trouva son reflet sur les traits de Heero.

Quelques instants passèrent ainsi avant que la voix de Hilde ne se fit entendre.

« Vous devez avoir chaud ? » dit la jeune femme avec un air naturel qui contrastait complètement avec l'éclat d'amusement qui dansait dans ses yeux.

« Pardon ? » demanda un Duo perdu.

« Votre manteau ... vous devez avoir chaud. »

« Oh ! Mon manteau ! Oui vous avez raison. »

D'un geste qu'il réussit à rendre parfaitement naturel, le jeune vendeur retira le dit vêtement avant de le tendre à Heero.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » dit ce dernier à sa soeur. « En attendant, pourrais-tu offrir quelque chose à boire à Duo ? »

« Mais avec grand plaisir. » répondit la jeune femme en passant son bras sous celui de leur invité. « Alors dites-moi Duo. Quel poison préférez-vous ? »

« Je ne bois pas d'alcool. »

« Beau et sage. Vous avez toutes les qualités qu'une femme peut espérer chez un homme. »

« Si vous connaissiez tous mes défauts, vous changeriez probablement d'avis. », rétorqua-t-il amusé.

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne considère pas la perfection comme une qualité. Les zones d'ombre des gens nous en apprennent en général bien plus que la façade lisse et parfaite derrière laquelle le commun des mortels tente vainement de se dissimuler. C'est ce que mon métier m'a appris. »

« Et que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

« Je suis cartomancienne. »

La surprise qui peignit les traits de Duo amusa grandement la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

« Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de mon activité professionnelle. » dit-elle avant de l'abandonner au milieu du salon.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une desserte où reposaient plusieurs bouteilles aux liquides aussi divers que variés.

« Est-ce que je peux vous proposer un jus de fruit ? »

« Dois-je répondre ou allez-vous le deviner ? »

« Pour cela, il me faudrait mes cartes. », répondit Hilde sans se démonter avant de montrer du doigt une carafe de ce qui semblait être du jus d'orange.

« Avec plaisir, merci. » accepta Duo mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

Pendant que son hôtesse le servait, il prit enfin le temps d'observer le lieu où il se trouvait.

Comme il avait pu le constater en arrivant, l'appartement était situé dans un bel immeuble du centre ville. Parfaitement rénovée et entretenue, la bâtisse contenait une douzaine d'habitations ce qui en faisait une résidence suffisamment petite pour être agréable.

Heero résidait au troisième étage. De ce que Duo avait pu en voir, l'appartement se scindait en deux parties une fois le hall d'entrée passé. Sur la gauche, là où le libraire s'était éclipsé, devaient se trouver les chambres, tandis que sur la droite s'étendait une très grande pièce aménagée en salon et salle à manger. Plus loin encore, on pouvait distinguer une cuisine partiellement ouverte sur le séjour. L'endroit était spacieux et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait agréable. Cela venait probablement des murs de vieilles briques rouges qui décoraient l'ensemble des lieux ainsi que des lames de bois sombre du parquet. Si on rajoutait à cela des meubles confortables et de nombreuses étagères recouvertes de livres, on ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'ambiance feutrée de l'appartement.

Duo avait toujours été sensible à ce qu'un lieu pouvait dégager. A la librairie, par exemple, il s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise, tout comme sa première visite chez Réléna... tout comme chez Heero.

Le jeune vendeur venait à peine de commencer à penser à son hôte que ce dernier refit son apparition.

« Hilde ne te fais pas trop de misères j'espère ? Elle adore mettre les gens en boîte. »

« Je t'entends Heero... je t'entends. » lança la principale concernée en s'approchant à son tour et en tendant son verre à Duo.

« Elle est parfaite. » répondit-il avant d'observer la jeune femme avec un air de conspirateur. « Ou presque. »

Hilde ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine d'intriguée qu'affichait son frère.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta soeur était une experte de la divination. »

Le libraire se frotta la nuque un peu gêné.

« Et bien... je dois avouer que c'est un détail toujours difficile à placer dans une conversation. »

« Dis tout de suite que tu as honte de moi. », rétorqua Hilde en cachant son sourire derrière une flûte de champagne.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. », poursuivit Heero du tac au tac, apparemment très habitué à ce type de joutes verbales avec sa cadette. « En fait, ce qui est le plus délicat ça n'est pas son métier mais plutôt la réaction des gens lorsqu'ils l'apprennent. Je crois que pour certains, cela relèverait presque des sciences occultes ou une autre bêtise du même genre. »

« Les préjugés ont la peau dure. »

« Malheureusement. »

« Et vous Duo ? Quelles sont vos impressions à ce sujet ? » demanda Hilde avec un intérêt sincère.

« Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas si j'y crois, donc... »

« Donc, il vous faut palier à cette lacune dans vos connaissances. Si vous êtes d'accord, je me ferai un plaisir de vous tirer les cartes à la fin du repas. »

« Je... euh... je ne sais pas. » balbutia Duo en jetant un regard un peu paniqué au libraire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas outre mesure.

« Ne le force pas Hilde. »

« Moi ? Jamais ? » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix enjouée avant de faire un clin d'oeil à leur invité. « Laissons donc cette question pour plus tard et attaquons-nous à ce repas de fête que mon frère à si religieusement préparé. »

* * *

La suite de la soirée se déroula sous les meilleurs hospices. Cela faisait longtemps que Duo ne s'était pas autant amusé. Le repas préparé par Heero s'était révélé excellent. Hilde, quant à elle, avait montré un sens de l'humour indéniable, de plus elle n'avait pas hésité à raconter quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur leur enfance et plus particulièrement sur les bêtises de son grand frère. Duo en avait appris plus en quelques heures sur son patron que durant tous les mois où ils s'étaient côtoyés à la librairie. Et tout ce qu'il avait découvert à son sujet n'avait fait que nourrir un peu plus la curiosité qu'il lui avait toujours portée.

« Et vos parents ? » demanda Duo tandis que le libraire était parti en cuisine pour chercher un tiramisu _made in Yuy_. « Vous allez les voir pour les fêtes ? »

« Non. » répondit la jeune femme qui abandonna quelques instants son air enjoué pour une mine plus grave. « Nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes. »

« Je suis désolé de l'entendre. »

« Ne le soyez pas. Cela remonte à plusieurs années maintenant. Heero et moi nous sommes faits une raison. »

« Ca peut peut-être s'arranger ? »

Hilde laissa un sourire résigné se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Sincèrement, je ne le crois pas. Il y a des évènements dans la vie qui ne peuvent pas être effacées. Malgré notre envie sincère de voir changer les choses, nous n'avons pas toujours la possibilité de faire marche-arrière ou de réparer certaines erreurs. »

Duo acquiesça en silence. Il savait, par expérience, que la jeune femme était dans le vrai.

« Croyez-vous au destin Duo ? »

« C'est une bonne question. » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin alors que Heero arrivait avec trois assiettes entre les mains. « Je pense que certains évènements sont incontournables... certaines rencontres aussi. »

Avant de poursuivre, Duo jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au libraire qui venait de reprendre sa place en face de lui.

« Mais je crois aussi que le chemin qui y mène nous appartient, que tout n'est pas prédéfini... enfin... c'est ce que j'aime à penser mais c'est vrai que c'est assez contradictoire. »

« Pas vraiment. » lui assura Hilde en buvant une gorgée de son café. « Votre raisonnement est tout à fait pertinent. »

« Et vous ? Si je me fie à votre métier, vous devez avoir une opinion bien arrêtée sur ce sujet ? »

« Moi, je ne crois qu'à mes cartes. » dit-elle avec solennité avant de se pencher légèrement en direction de Duo avec un air de convoitise à peine dissimulé. « Et il me semble que l'on avait parlé d'une petite expérience à faire ce soir. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te prêter à son petit jeu. » intervint Heero. « Ma soeur à tendance à oublier que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas ce genre de pratique. »

« Je ne suis effectivement pas très à l'aise pour ce genre de chose. » se justifia le jeune vendeur.

« Allez Duo ! Laissez-vous faire. Je vous promets d'être très douce avec vous. » rétorqua la jeune femme avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

Le principal concerné finit par abdiquer. Après tout, cela pouvait se révéler amusant. Et la soirée s'était si bien déroulée qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en plomber l'atmosphère.

Hilde ne se le laissa pas dire deux fois. Sans attendre, elle disparut quelques instants pour aller chercher son tarot.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? », insista le libraire avec un regard inquiet en direction de son invité. « Je sais à quel point ma soeur peut se montrer... enthousiaste... lorsqu'il s'agit de son travail mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise de refuser. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Duo acquiesça avec une apparente sérénité qu'il n'était pas certain de posséder. De plus, l'air soucieux de Heero n'était pas pour le rassurer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de développer plus en avant ce sujet car Hilde avait fait sa réapparition avec en mains les fameuses cartes.

« A nous deux. » annonça la jeune femme en brassant d'un geste expert les pièces de son tarot avant d'effectuer une coupe.

Après quelques instants, elle les étala devant elle et demanda à Duo d'en choisir dix. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Hilde les disposa ensuite une à une selon l'ordre qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle prit le temps d'analyser chaque symbole avec un sérieux qui contrastait totalement par rapport à la légèreté dont elle avait fait preuve toute la soirée.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence quasi religieux, tandis que la cartomancienne paraissait concentrée sur l'interprétation des cartes. Elle finit cependant par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de relever son regard sur Duo et de lui sourire doucement.

« On commence ? » demanda-t-elle avec une certaine sérénité dans la voix.

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça lentement.

« Cette première carte m'indique que vous êtes actuellement en reconstruction. » expliqua Hilde en désignant l'objet du doigt. Puis son index passa sur un autre symbole. « Mais quelque chose vous empêche d'avancer. Une vieille blessure qui n'arrive pas à se refermer. »

La jeune femme poursuivit son cheminement dévoilant peu à peu son interprétation.

« Vous avez perdu quelqu'un par le passé. Un être qui vous était proche. Un ami... » Hilde sembla hésiter. « ... ou peut-être un frère ? »

Duo ne disait rien. Chaque mot prononcé faisait battre son coeur de plus en plus vite à ses oreilles. Mais malgré l'appréhension naissante qui peu à peu l'envahissait, il demeurait figé sur sa chaise, parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

« Cette perte a provoqué une profonde cassure en vous. »

La cartomancienne fronça les yeux avant de lever un regard quelque peu surpris vers Duo. Son expression semblait vouloir poser une question que sa voix n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Mais la jeune femme sembla changer d'avis et reporta son attention sur son tarot.

« Cette carte parle de votre futur. Elle signifie que vous aurez encore des épreuves à passer et des décisions importantes à prendre. Ces choix auront un impact déterminant pour votre avenir. Ils vous permettront peut-être d'atteindre enfin la sérénité que vous cherchez tant à obtenir. »

L'index de Hilde passa ensuite sur une septième carte.

« Une personne proche de vous jouera un rôle essentiel dans votre prise de décision. Elle tentera de vous aider, de vous conseillez, de vous apporter ce soutient que vous paraissait tant rechercher. Mais vous devrez passer outre certaines de vos appréhensions si vous souhaitez pouvoir avancer. Vous devrez combattre de vieux démons et faire face à un passé qui vous hante depuis trop longtemps. »

La jeune femme releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Duo.

« C'est le prix à payer pour guérir. »

« Et si je ne le souhaite pas ? » demanda son vis-à-vis d'une voix étrangement basse. « Je veux dire... faire face à certains aspects de mon passé. »

« Vous vous retrouverez à arpenter un chemin différent, un chemin que vous avez déjà emprunté et dont vous connaissez l'issue. » conclue Hilde avec un air si sérieux que cela en devint troublant.

Après quelques instants d'un mutisme pesant, Duo se leva brusquement, faisant dangereusement tanguer sa chaise.

« Duo ? » s'inquiéta le libraire. Il n'était pas intervenu durant la séance de sa soeur mais vu l'état de son invité, il le regrettait amèrement.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » répondit ce dernier en cherchant visiblement des yeux une échappatoire.

« Tu veux aller un peu sur le balcon ? » proposa Heero en désignant la porte-fenêtre. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir s'en aller dans cet état et il avait l'étrange impression que s'il laissait Duo passer le seuil de l'appartement maintenant, ce dernier disparaîtrait d'une manière définitive.

Le jeune vendeur hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer et de se diriger dans la direction indiquée d'un pas pressé. Lorsqu'il passa près du libraire, ce dernier fit un geste pour poser sa main sur son avant-bras. Mais Duo eut un mouvement de recul. Lui, qui habituellement recherchait toujours le contact avec Heero, montrait soudain un effarouchement inaccoutumé.

« Désolé. » dit-il avec un pâle sourire d'excuse. « J'ai juste besoin de faire un peu le vide. »

Le libraire eut un mouvement d'approbation avant de le regarder s'éloigner.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. » finit-il par lâcher lorsque Duo fut hors de portée.

« Je suis navrée. Je ne pensais pas que ça le toucherait autant. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il observait toujours l'endroit où le jeune homme s'était éclipsé.

« Tu devras te montrer patient avec lui. » poursuivit Hilde en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre son frère. Une fois à ses côtés, elle lui tendit une carte.

Heero observa l'iconographie sans montrer la moindre surprise. Il avait suffisamment joué les cobayes avec sa soeur pour pouvoir en comprendre le sens.

« Les blessures qui marquent son être sont profondes. Lui venir en aide ne sera pas facile. »

« Je sais. »

« Es-tu vraiment prêt à te lancer là-dedans ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » dit le libraire en lui rendant sa carte. Il savait pertinemment que cette image le concernait.

« Tu m'as pourtant toujours affirmé que tu ne croyais pas aux arts divinatoires. », le taquina la jeune femme.

« Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je sais que Duo me dissimule certaines choses, je l'ai senti dès notre première rencontre. Mais j'ai aussi la certitude qu'il tente de s'ouvrir aux autres. Il le fait avec une certaine maladresse et beaucoup de craintes mais il s'y emploie quand même. Et j'ai vraiment envie de le voir réussir. »

« Il te plaît. »

Heero lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Inutile de le nier, c'est évident. Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu l'observes. On dirait que tu essayes de le protéger du reste du monde d'un simple regard. »

« Tu dois être la seule personne sur cette planète à t'en être rendue compte. »

« Ca c'est parce que je te connais sur le bout des doigts. Mais à la décharge de Duo, il faut avouer que tu n'as jamais été très expressif lorsqu'il s'agit de montrer tes sentiments. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise... tel frère... telle soeur. », rétorqua la jeune femme en retrouvant son ton enjoué. « Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire le premier pas et voir ce qu'il se passe. »

« J'ai peur de le faire fuir. »

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans cette réponse que Hilde ne put s'empêcher de le rassurer.

« Aucun risque petit frère. », dit-elle en lui remettant sous les yeux l'une de ses cartes. « Crois-en une experte. »

« Si tu pouvais te montrer aussi perspicace lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. »

« Personne n'est parfait. » chantonna Hilde avant de retourner à sa place pour ranger son jeu de tarot.

Heero l'observa faire en silence. Lorsque la jeune femme eut terminé, elle annonça qu'elle allait se retirer dans ses _appartements _(sous-entendu l'une des chambres mise à sa disposition pour l'occasion) et qu'elle laissait à son frère le soin de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Duo de sa part.

Une fois seul, le libraire n'eut d'autre préoccupation que celle de rejoindre son invité.

* * *

L'air froid, qui avait accueilli Duo dès sa sortie de l'appartement, avait eu le mérite de faire diminuer considérablement son sentiment d'anxiété.

A présent, il pouvait tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Duo devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Hilde prononce de telles paroles. Bien qu'il eut éprouvé un peu d'appréhension face à la cartomancienne, il était parti du principe que tout cela n'était au final qu'un jeu.

Mais les choses qu'elle avait dites...

Non, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle tomberait si juste.

Et comme à l'accoutumé, une violente angoisse l'avait envahi face à l'évocation de son passé. Dès ce moment-là, une sorte d'alarme avait résonné dans son esprit lui intimant l'ordre de fuir.

Trouver refuge sur le balcon de Heero n'aurait pas été son premier choix. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait quitté l'appartement en catimini. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas que le libraire lui ait suggéré cet endroit car s'il était parti, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de regarder son patron en face.

Duo inspira profondément l'air froid de ce soir de réveillon, remplissant ses poumons aux maximum. Puis, il expira doucement, se relaxant un peu plus.

« Tu vas finir avec une pneumonie » dit une voix non loin de lui.

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir Heero fermer la porte-fenêtre derrière lui. Le libraire, qui avait montré moins de précipitation à sortir que son invité, avait pris la peine d'enfiler un manteau. Lorsqu'il s'avança pour rejoindre Duo, ce dernier put voir qu'il avait aussi apporté de quoi le couvrir plus chaudement.

« Ton patron t'en voudra à mort si tu lui annonces que tu dois rester au lit à cause de la grippe. », dit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Il lui tendit ensuite son vêtement que le jeune vendeur s'empressa d'enfiler. Une fois décemment habillé pour la saison, Duo reprit place contre la rambarde. Heero l'imita et les deux hommes observèrent durant quelques instants les lumières de la ville qui s'étendaient plus en contre-bas.

« Je te présente mes excuses. » finit par dire le libraire. « J'avais espéré que tu passerais une bonne soirée. »

« C'est le cas. »

Face à l'air sceptique de son hôte, Duo se vit obligé d'insister.

« Je t'assure, je me suis beaucoup amusé. Ta soeur est... étonnante. »

« Elle est surtout passionnée, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son métier. » répondit Heero avant de lui faire face. « Mais elle n'a jamais voulu te blesser. »

« Elle ne m'a pas blessé. Elle m'a plutôt pris par surprise. »

« C'est une de ses spécialités. » rétorqua son hôte avec un sourire.

Duo le lui rendit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Puis, il resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui.

« Tu as froid ? Tu veux rentrer ? »

« Non... je suis bien ici. »

« Tu es sûr parce qu'à l'intérieur il fait plus chaud et... »

« Je t'assure. », l'interrompit son le jeune homme en levant une de ses mains pour la poser le bras de Heero d'un geste qui, à la base, se voulait rassurant.

Mais le regard du libraire, qui avait suivi l'action, resta figé sur cette paume posée sur lui.

« Tu fais souvent ça. » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Me toucher. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Duo ne sente ses joues et ses oreilles le brûler avec ardeur. Il retira immédiatement sa main et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec précipitation.

« C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. » se défendit le jeune vendeur en fuyant le regard qui, à présent, le scrutait avec attention.

« Au début, j'ai cru que c'était accidentel mais avec le temps c'est quelque chose qui est devenu de plus en plus récurant. »

Duo ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que son petit manège puisse être découvert. Mais de toute évidence, il avait manqué de clairvoyance à ce sujet. Et Heero avait été loin d'être dupe.

« Je suis désolé. », finit par dire Duo. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Qui a dit que ça me mettait mal à l'aise ? »

Le jeune vendeur fut surpris tant par la réponse que par la voix qui soudainement s'était rapprochée de lui. Et lorsqu'il se décida à refaire face à son hôte, il se rendit compte que ce dernier se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres de lui.

Son regard finit tout naturellement par remonter jusqu'à celui de Heero pour ne plus le lâcher.

Le libraire l'observait avec une telle intensité que la terre aurait pu s'ouvrir sous ses pieds que le jeune vendeur ne l'aurait probablement même pas remarqué.

« Duo. »

« Mmh ? »

« Je crois que je vais faire une bêtise. »

Le principal concerné eut un froncement de sourcils de circonstance. Son esprit ne put cependant analyser plus en avant cette information car la paume de Heero venait de se poser sur sa joue.

Une interrogation muette naquit dans les yeux de Duo mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par la surprise lorsque le visage de son vis-à-vis se rapprocha inexorablement du sien. Son coeur se mit à s'emballer une nouvelle fois, chose qui apparemment devenait une véritable habitude en présence du libraire.

A présent, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, il arrivait même à percevoir la chaleur du corps de Heero irradier vers lui. Face à cette constatation, Duo n'eut qu'une envie, se rapprocher encore plus pour se coller contre l'homme qui lui faisait face et oublier une bonne fois pour toute le froid ambiant.

Dans un geste inconscient, Duo s'humecta les lèvres. Le regard de Heero suivit le mouvement avec une sorte d'attention toute particulière. Ses yeux semblèrent même s'obscurcir un peu plus. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à l'obscurité qui les entourait, se demanda Duo dans un vague sursaut de conscience.

Cependant toute faculté de raisonnement fut balayée lorsque une bouche vint happer ses lèvres entrouvertes. La main de Heero, jusqu'alors posée sur sa joue, dévia lentement pour envelopper sa nuque d'un geste presque possessif. Les bouches s'ouvrirent un peu plus, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger, leurs langues s'effleurer sans plus de réserve.

Duo ne percevait plus que deux choses : les battements frénétiques de son pouls ainsi qu'une enivrante chaleur qui peu à peu se transformait en quelque chose de plus intense.

Instinctivement, l'une des mains de Duo vint se poser sur la hanche du libraire tandis que la seconde s'accrocha au revers de son manteau l'attirant contre lui. Le jeune vendeur ne souhaitait qu'une chose à cette instant précis, se fondre contre Heero le plus possible. Cela faisait des mois qu'il mourrait d'envie de le toucher. Le tenir dans ses bras à présent relevait presque du fantasme.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent quelques instants.

Duo laissa un léger gémissement rauque s'échapper, comme une plainte à peine perceptible, tandis que Heero se penchait une nouvelle fois vers lui afin de reprendre leur baiser avec une intensité grandissante.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne montrèrent la moindre hésitation.

Apparemment, tous deux avait décidé de mettre de côté la raison et leurs doutes pour ce soir.

Il sera bien temps demain de regretter ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne m'appartiennent pas etc...

**Genre : **Yaoi, UA, OOC

Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews ;)

* * *

**Kiss me sweet**

Lorsque Duo ouvrit la porte de la réserve, il ne put dissimuler son sentiment de désarroi au vu de l'océan de livres qui lui faisait face. Heero et lui étaient censés effectuer un inventaire général d'ici trois jours. Ils avaient même bloqué un dimanche entier à cet effet afin d'éviter de devoir fermer la libraire durant une journée complète et, par conséquent, perdre du chiffre d'affaires. Cependant, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il leurs sera impossible d'inventorier quoi que ce soit dans ce capharnaüm.

D'un commun accord, Dorothy et lui avaient décidé de prendre les choses en main. Pendant qu'elle gèrerait les clients du magasin, Duo tenterait de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ce bazar. Si jamais elle se voyait débordée à un moment ou à un autre, elle n'aurait qu'à l'appeler en renfort. Toutefois, ce risque était minime. Les jours « d'après fêtes » étaient en général très calmes. Mis à part quelques clients fidèles et certains retours ou échanges, il n'y aurait probablement pas âme qui vive jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires.

Heero s'était même absenté quelques jours pour un court voyage à l'étranger. Ce déplacement avait été planifié plusieurs mois à l'avance et comportait quelques escales chez des maisons d'édition qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il fallait avouer que le libraire aimait découvrir de nouveaux écrivains plein de talent mais encore inconnus du grand public. Cette petite excursion était donc une sorte de savant mélange entre le voyage d'affaires et celui d'agrément.

Cette absence, bien que courte, n'était pas sans déplaire à Duo car depuis la soirée du réveillon, qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Heero deux jours auparavant, le jeune vendeur avait toutes les peines du monde à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Le baiser, ou plutôt les baisers, qu'ils avaient partagés, avaient totalement bouleversé sa petite existence si bien rangée. Lui, qui avait tout fait pour organiser ses journées avec la rigueur du papier à musique, nageait à présent dans un chaos complet. Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu de nouvelles de la part de Heero depuis ce fameux soir n'arrangeait en rien son sentiment de confusion. La seule chose dont il se félicitait, était de ne pas avoir été plus loin avec le libraire. S'ils avaient couchés ensemble, nul doute qu'il l'aurait amèrement regretté le lendemain. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à franchir le pas.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et revint à des préoccupations plus terre à terre.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à... » se dit-il a lui-même avant de remonter les manches de son sweet shirt.

Sans plus attendre, il se mit à l'ouvrage oubliant pendant quelques heures les derniers chambardements de sa vie personnelle.

Occupé à la tâche, Duo ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce fut Dorothy qui finit par l'interrompre vers midi et demi pour lui proposer un petit break. La jeune femme avait même eu la bonne idée de faire un saut dans une boulangerie située quelques mètres plus haut dans leur quartier afin d'y acheter de quoi se sustenter.

« Un méga sandwich poulet curry pour toi. » dit-elle en lui tendant un sachet. « Et une salade mêlée pour moi. »

« Tu es au régime ? » se moqua gentiment Duo qui connaissait l'appétit d'ogresse de sa collègue.

« Bien obligée. Après un repas de fête « à la sauce italienne », il n'y a que deux options à envisager. La première consiste à accepter avec résignation le joli arrondi de mes hanches qui s'accentue d'année en année. »

« Et la seconde ? »

« C'est de me transformer en lapin pendant au moins un mois pour rattraper les dégâts. »

« Es-tu sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix ? » demanda-t-il quelque peu amusé par la mine déconfite qu'affichait Dorothy face à ses deux feuilles de salade qui se battaient en duel dans son assiette.

« Je me le demande. »

La jeune femme soupira d'un désespoir feint avec talent avant de jeter un coup d'oeil concupiscent au repas de son ami.

« Oublie. » marmonna ce dernier avant de prendre une première bouchée de son sandwich.

« Juste un petit bout ? »

Un battement de cils appuyé accompagna automatiquement cette demande. Mais Duo ne se laissa pas séduire pour si peu et fit un mouvement négatif de la tête avant de planter, pour la seconde fois, ses dents dans son pain.

Dorthy, qui s'était peu à peu rapprochée de sa position, commença à tendre la main vers l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Toutefois, cette tentative d'abordage échoua car le jeune vendeur se contorsionna à son tour afin de se tenir hors de sa portée.

Sa collègue, loin de se laisser décourager pour si peu, poursuivit sa progression lentement, comme un chat aux aguets l'aurait fait face à une souris. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se jeta littéralement sur Duo en espérant que l'effet de surprise lui permettrait d'atteindre son but.

Mais il n'était pas dit que sa cible rendrait les armes sans combattre !

Avec autant de rapidité que de souplesse qu'il était humainement envisageable, le jeune vendeur se tendit de tout son long, le bras le plus éloigné possible de son « agresseur ».

Résultat des courses : ils se retrouvèrent totalement affalés sur le canapé de la salle de repos, avec un Duo hilare en dessous et une Dorothy, qui n'en menait pas plus large, au-dessus.

Ce fut bien entendu à ce moment précis que la clochette de l'entrée de la librairie se mit à retentir, annonçant l'arrivée d'un client dans la boutique. Heureusement pour nos deux grands enfants, la pièce réservée au personnel était hors de vue. Sinon nul doute que cette situation aurait pu se révéler nettement plus embarrassante.

« Tu n'as pas fermé la porte ? » demanda Duo à sa collègue qui, d'un bond, s'était relevée et avait retrouvé une attitude de circonstance.

« Non. » dit-elle. « Quelqu'un devait passer chercher un livre entre midi et une heure. Ca doit être lui. Je vais aller voir. »

Et tandis qu'il reprenait une position assise, la jeune femme quitta les lieux pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

Il ne fallut que quelques paroles prononcées pour que tout le corps de Duo se fige immédiatement.

Cela faisait trois ans à présent qu'il était le patient de Treize Kushrénada et il aurait pu, sans aucun doute possible, identifier la voix du médecin parmi des centaines. Intrigué, le jeune vendeur se rapprocha de l'embrasure de la porte afin d'entendre sans être vu.

De toute évidence, Dorothy le connaissait. Elle ne le tutoyait pas mais le fait qu'elle prenne de ses nouvelles avec autant de simplicité indiquait qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le côtoyer. Leur échange dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais au grand soulagement de Duo, à aucun moment le médecin ne fit allusion à lui.

Au vu de l'heure, peut-être le croyait-il absent ?

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par un cri d'exclamation. Apparemment, Dorothy ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver derrière la porte et n'avait pas caché sa surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin aperçu.

« Bon sang ! Ne me refais jamais un coup comme ça ! »

« Désolé. » dit-il d'une voix neutre avant d'entamer, avec une innocence feinte, un sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « C'était qui ? »

« Un ami du boss. » répondit la jeune femme en versant une bonne rasade de sauce sur sa salade. « Il s'appelle Treize Kushrénada. Tu as peut-être entendu parler de lui. C'est un des meilleurs psychiatres du pays. Il est même à la tête du service de psychiatrie de l'hôpital de Sanc. Quand on pense à l'âge qu'il a, personnellement je trouve ça très impressionnant. »

« Heero et lui se connaissent ? » releva-t-il.

De toute les informations que sa collègue venait de prononcer, c'était le seul détail qui lui était inconnu. Bizarrement, le fait que les deux hommes se côtoient, commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Oui, depuis longtemps apparemment. Si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a raconté le patron, ils ont fait leurs études ensemble. A la fac, ils ont pris des chemins différents mais ils sont restés en contact. Treize vient régulièrement à la librairie mais en général il passe après la fermeture. Comme je donne de temps à autre un coup de main pour la tenue des comptes, il m'est déjà arrivé de le croiser. Je dois avouer que je l'aime bien... je veux dire pour un psy... Duo ? Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

L'interpellé releva son regard pour croiser celui un peu plus inquiet de sa collègue.

« Je vais bien. » la rassura-t-il avec un pseudo sourire. « Mais je crois que je vais me remettre au boulot sinon, à ce rythme-là, je n'aurai jamais fini à temps. »

Et sans demander son reste, il s'éclipsa.

Dorothy demeura perplexe quelques instants avant de laisser purement et simplement tomber. Elle adorait Duo mais parfois, il avait des réactions qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Le jeune vendeur, quant à lui, trouva refuge dans la réserve. Une fois la porte close, il s'y appuya lourdement. Il demeura ainsi, figé, essayant de faire le point sur une situation qui paraissait de plus en plus lui échapper.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé aux soins intensifs de l'hôpital de Sanc trois ans auparavant, il avait été immédiatement pris en charge par le chef du service de psychiatrie en personne. Au vu de son état à cette époque, le docteur Treize Kushrénada n'avait laissé à aucun de ses subalternes le soin de s'occuper du cas de Duo.

Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, ce médecin l'avait suivi, écouté puis patiemment amené au début du chemin de la guérison. A aucun moment, il ne lui avait menti sur son état ainsi que sur les progrès qu'il serait possible d'envisager. A chaque stade de la maladie, il avait été là pour le soutenir.

Dans les bons moments.

Mais aussi dans les pires.

Peu à peu, ce médecin avait su gagner la confiance de son patient et nul doute que résidait là la clé du rétablissement de Duo.

Durant les trois dernières années, Treize avait été la seule personne avec qui le jeune homme avait accepté de parler. Parler de son passé, de son présent mais aussi de son futur. C'était d'ailleurs à l'occasion de l'une de leurs séances que Duo lui avait avoué vouloir stopper de manière définitive ses études en droit international. Après les évènements qui étaient survenus dans sa vie, il était hors de question pour lui de poursuivre sur cette voie. Trop de choses s'y rapportaient. Trop de lieux, trop d'évènements, trop de gens... trop de souvenirs.

A un certain moment, il avait même émis l'envie de changer radicalement de vie mais aussi de ne plus être dépendant des autres, que ce soit émotionnellement ou financièrement. Les mois s'étaient écoulés et ce désire s'était transformée en besoin.

Le docteur Kushrénada lui avait suggéré de tenter quelques démarches dans ce sens. Il y avait par exemple cette petite librairie dans le centre ville qui cherchait un vendeur. Il connaissait l'endroit... c'était agréable... du personnel sympathique... une ambiance plus intimiste... un univers plus apaisant que son ancienne vie.

Et Duo était tombé dans le panneau.

En tout cas, c'est ainsi que le jeune homme le ressentait à présent.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été berné.

Non.

Plutôt trahi !

Par Treize et peut-être même par Heero.

Probablement aussi par Heero.

Est-ce que le libraire connaissait son passé ?

Cela expliquerait qu'il lui ait donné une place de simple vendeur alors qu'il était surqualifié à outrance pour ce poste.

Cela expliquerait sa douceur et sa patience à son égard.

Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Et leurs baisers ?

Etait-ce un simple incident de parcours, un dérapage incontrôlé.

S'était-il pris d'affection pour lui comme on aurait pitié d'un animal maltraité ?

En tout cas, cette théorie justifierait le fait que depuis le soir du réveillon il n'ait eu aucune nouvelle de sa part. Il l'évitait.

Duo laissa une plainte rauque s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il avait mal.

Très mal.

Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle souffrance.

Celle d'un coeur qui saigne.

Celle d'une âme qui se déchire.

Celle d'une vie qui se brise.

* * *

L'interphone sonna.

Plongé dans l'un de ses dossiers, Treize appuya machinalement sur le bouton.

« Oui Lucrézia ? »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai eu un appel pendant que vous étiez en séance. Duo Maxwell a annulé son rendez-vous. »

Le médecin quitta les pages manuscrites des yeux pour inconsciemment se pencher un peu plus en avant vers l'appareil.

« Avez-vous pu lui modifier la date de son rendez-vous ? »

Il y eut un léger silence avant que la jeune femme ne lui réponde.

« Il n'a pas souhaité fixer de nouvelle date. Monsieur Maxwell m'a clairement fait savoir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre sa thérapie. »

Second silence, plus lourd cette fois-ci. Puis, la voix du médecin se fit entendre. Calme mais sans être dénuée de gravité, elle résonna dans la pièce.

« Merci Lucrézia. »

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
